


Post-battle fun

by williampcoffee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williampcoffee/pseuds/williampcoffee
Summary: Your battles are so flirtatious, it's unbearable. How do you solve such a thing? If you answered sex, then you're right! That always works!
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Post-battle fun

"Come on, let's finish this!" you grinned at your opponent. He took a step back, already seeing how this would end. You saw all of his bad decisions flash across his face in an instant. He was so screwed. "Boltund, use Crunch!"

The tricolored dog Pokémon obeyed and Bede's Ponyta fainted upon impact. He returned it to its Poké Ball while the Boltund you'd been raising ran back to you do you could pet it. The typical puppy-praising words and phrases came after one another, like "good boy" and "yes, good job". You were so caught up in both petting him and getting congratulations from all directions from the people who gathered to watch the battle, you barely noticed Bede walking away.

You stood up quickly, excusing yourself to follow him. Him leaving like this was nothing new, but he didn't even say the slightest sassy remark. You were used to him saying something about you being an amateur. This was out of character to say the least.

You saw him enter a gym. Why would he go there after he got his ass handed to him? He didn't even stop by the Pokémon Center, he just passed it. He had something planned, that's for sure.

You followed him back to the gym, but by the time you entered, you didn't see him anywhere. That could mean one of two things: he was either in the mission area or the changing room. Since the latter was closer, you decided to check that. Why he'd be there - or the other place - remained a mystery, but it was better to check on him. Maybe he was Hypno'd from farther away and that's why he's acting stranger than usual?

You pressed your ear against the closet door, then jumped right back as you heard the handle turn. The door was open for less then a second, and during that time, Bede had pulled you from outside the dressing room to the middle of it. There was but a mirror and a small bench in there, you almost had to squish together to fit in - not that that mattered, as Bede pulled you into him by your shoulders.

"You spared the remarks. Who are you and what did you do to the real Bede?" you smirked. Images of previous nights flashed across your mind, moments that you initiated. If he was going to return the favor now, this should be fun.

"I didn't want to embarrass you in front of so many people." he grinned back, tangling your messy locks between his fingers.

"There's nobody here now. Come at me."

"Should I use my full power?"

"Please do."

"You were pathetic out there, mediocre at best. Did you seriously think you were good? Had I actually tried, you would've run home crying. Consider yourself lucky I'm so generous."

"Oh my..." you ran your hands down his sides, tilting your head so you could get closer. Time to play along. "Is there any way I can prove myself worthy of your time?"

"Well..." Bede trailed off, your lips ghosting over each other. "I do have something in mind..."

"Out with it." you pushed him up against the wall.

"Fuck me..." he breathed against your mouth. "Fuck me hard. Make me scream. Prove you're at least blessed with dick talent."

"We're in a changing room in the middle of a crowded gym."

"Ask me if I give a fuck."

"Why? Do you?"

"No. But this place will prove if you're good or not. If by the time we exit, there's nobody here, or the few there are know your name, you succeeded."

"Fair enough." you muttered, finally shooting forward to claim his lips. As though he'd been preparing for this, he wore lipstick. It even tasted like your favorite fruit. Had he been paying attention to all your ramblings?

You practically tore his jacket off, almost actually ripping it in the process. One hand exposed his bared chest while the other was groping at his ass. He moaned into the kiss with a needy undertone. The hand on his chest slid down and was now tugging at his belt. He was already hard, but that was all it ever took: a few well-placed kisses and touches. On the other hand, you were far from the same condition. Apparently, your rival was just as aware of this as you were, as after he was just in his boxers, he pushed you back a bit and knelt down, facing your crotch.

"We're getting nowhere with you this way." Bede gave an annoyed sigh. You watched as he unzipped your pants and pulled them to your ankles, then made the underwear follow. As soon as his hands met your cock, you felt yourself growing hard. He pumped slowly, back and forth on repeat with one hand, and tickled your balls with the other. This made you weak to the knees, you fell back, the close wall being the only thing holding you upright. "You're not convincing me mate." he raised an eyebrow. He then wrapped his lips around the head of your penis, a jolt of electricity running down your spine. If you had to imagine what your Boltund's Spark felt like, this would be your interpretation.

This was a sweet rarity for you. Usually you were the one who gave the blowjobs, him volunteering for one was beyond human comprehension. And for him to be his good... to put that tongue to such a good use... You now considered asking him for favors like this in the near future. Maybe as a reward for earning badges or something. Or just victories in general. That would earn way more of this heaven.

"That should do it." he pulled away, wiped his mouth and stood back up. "Make this worth my time."

And you had just the plan to do it. You grabbed a hold of the thin bench by the wall and put it in the middle, perpendicular to the mirror.

"Legs on each side. Back to the mirror." you commanded, watching your rival sit the way you described. He hissed as his back touched the stone cold mirror. He used his hands to brace himself for what would come, both them and his back leaving marks on the mirror. But this would be easy to hear anyway, people would know why it was there, so it didn't matter.

"Hey!" came a concerned voice from outside. "Everything alright in there?"

You had no clue what Bede was thinking, but by the look of it, you had a small telepathic conversation.

_"What do we do?" ___

____

____

_"I don't know, think of something!" ___

____

____

_"You think of something!" ___

____

____

_"I asked first." ___

____

____

_"But what do I say?" ___

____

____

_"Improvise!" ___

____

____

"The door's stuck, I'll figure it out in a bit." you called back.

"Should I get help?" the stranger asked.

"No, it's fine, I almost got it."

You heard footsteps walking away, so you looked back at your rival in relief, then smirked.

"Now that that's settled..."

Raw as always, after taking off his underwear, you entered his ass, both of you hissing in unison. It surprised you how well he was taking it. He usually has a few minutes of overly dramatic 'suffering' before telling you to proceed.

"Such a submissive kitten, aren't you, Bede? So easy to open up... Priceless..." you chuckled deeply. Whether you upset him with that or not was unclear, maybe he was just pretending, but he snapped at you.

"Shut up and move you wanker!"

With a knowing, smug grin, you began thrusting quickly, mercilessly. You'd barely begun and he was already a moaning mess beneath you. Your hands roamed his body as if it was your last chance of touching him this way. You memorized everything, and each thrust served as a sort of 'save button' for your progress. The love bites left on his neck were super effective in terms of making his squeals louder.

You pulled at his hair, his head falling back, pinched a nipple, his body set on fire. Then you jerked him off softly with one hand and tickled his balls with the other, just like he'd done at the beginning of all of this. Maybe he was hinting at a fetish of sorts, maybe just a coincidence, but he suddenly screamed in pure delight.

"OH FUCK (Y/N)!!" he yelled. Now the people outside were sure to know what was going on in there. "KEEP DOING IT! FUCK, PLEASE KEEP DOING IT!"

Satisfied, you kept ghosting over his skin there, making sure to touch every nook and cranny. He came shortly after you started, repeating your name over and over. You were nearing your end too, but still needed the same squeeze his asshole tightening gave when he came.

You kept pounding away at his anus with one hand's fingers continuing the balls' treatment, the other teasing the tip with the nails.

"Oh (Y/n)..." he cried, just a few of these light touches bringing him half close to his orgasm again. You switched tactics and speeds a few times, which brought him closer step by step. Before you knew it, he was suddenly screaming your again and came. Finally, with his ass clenching around you, you released inside him, then fell upon his chest.

As if there was any sort of love-like affection between the two of you, he cuddled you, twirling your hair strands and pressing his face into your head. Perhaps he wanted to expand upon this weird relationship you shared. But today wouldn't be enough for that.

"Hey..." you said into his chest.

"What?"

"We'll bring a Corvisquire feather next time."

"You dolt..." Bede laughed, drifting off into a pleasure coma.

And about your succession? The gym wasn't the only place people escaped, but the neighboring houses as well. You didn't know whether to be proud or embarrassed, but since nobody, not even your friend Hop brought it up, you assumed it a matter of pride.


End file.
